Series 1
The first season of the television series aired in 1984. There were twenty-six episodes. Ringo Starr narrated all the episodes in the UK and narrated twenty-five episodes in the US, with George Carlin later narrating all the US episodes. Episodes * "Thomas and Gordon/Thomas gets Tricked" - Gordon gets revenge on Thomas for teasing him. * "Edward and Gordon/Edward Helps Out" - Edward is let out of the shed and helps Gordon up a hill. * "The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out, Henry!" - Henry stops in a tunnel for fear the rain will spoil his paint, and gets bricked in. * "Edward, Gordon and Henry/Henry to the Rescue" - Gordon breaks down and Henry is the only one who can help. * "Thomas' Train/A Big Day for Thomas" - Thomas wants to pull a train, but can't even when he's given one! * "Thomas and the Trucks/Trouble for Thomas" - Thomas learns why trucks are troublesome. * "Thomas and the Breakdown Train/Thomas Saves the Day" - Thomas helps James after an accident. * "James and the Coaches/James Learns a Lesson" - James has a series of misfortunes with top hats and coaches. * "Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars" - James is let out of the shed to pull a goods train. * "James and the Express" - James is honored when he is given the Express. * "Thomas and the Guard"/"Thomas and the Conductor" - Thomas forgets his guard at the junction. * "Thomas goes Fishing" - Thomas wants to go fishing. * "Thomas, Terence and the Snow"/"Terence the Tractor" - Thomas sticks in a snowdrift and has to be helped by Terence. * "Thomas and Bertie"/"Thomas and Bertie's Great Race" - Thomas has a race with a cheeky bus called Bertie. * "Tenders and Turntables" - Gordon and James have turntable trouble. * "Trouble in the Shed" - The big engines go on strike and so the Fat Controller buys a tank engine named Percy to help. * "Percy Runs Away" - Percy is startled by Gordon and runs away. * "Coal"/"Henry's Special Coal" - Henry is sick and needs special Welsh coal. * "The Flying Kipper" - Henry has a nasty accident. * "Whistles and Sneezes" - Gordon has problems with his whistle, while Henry pays out some boys for dropping stones on him. * "Toby and the Stout Gentleman"/"Toby the Tram Engine" - The Fat Controller meets a friendy tram engine called Toby. * "Thomas in Trouble"/"Thomas Breaks the Rules" - Thomas gets in trouble with the police, so Toby comes to help. * "Dirty Objects"/"James in a Mess" - James gets covered in tar after ironically teasing Toby for being shabby. * "Off the Rails"/"Gordon Takes a Dip" - Gordon's stubborness results in him falling into a ditch. * "Down the Mine" - Thomas falls down a mine and only a disgraced Gordon can help. * "Thomas' Christmas Party" - The engines organize a special Christmas party for a kind old lady. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Jeremiah Jobling Category:Television Series